


Моя чужая жизнь

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ямамото Такеши есть собственное детективное агентство. И жил бы он спокойно, распутывая дела о супружеских изменах, но однажды в его кабинете появляется Бьянки, которая сильно волнуется за своего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Таких, как она, ехидная Хару называла фифами.   
Эта фифа была похожа на лилию: такая же красивая, свежая и благоухающая. Ямамото улыбнулся, когда она закрыла за собой дверь. Потом подумал и ослабил галстук, а после и вовсе вытянул под столом ноги, принимая более вальяжную позу.   
Девушка осмотрелась, без интереса взглянула на бутафорскую катану на стене, а потом решительно уселась в кресло для посетителей, расправляя складки на платье. Такеши с трудом отвел взгляд от округлых коленей и сосредоточился на лице посетительницы.  
— Итак... — начал он воодушевленно, но тут из коридора послышался шум, и Такеши пришлось замолчать.   
— Ямамото, прости, что не предупредила! — в кабинет запоздало вбежала Хару. — Я уже хотела сказать, что у нас посетитель, но... дама отказалась ждать.  
"Дама" посмотрела на Хару с презрительным высокомерием в томном взгляде. Ямамото вспотел под своей застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашкой. Именно такой взгляд мог свести его с ума и заставить бегать за его обладательницей, высунув язык, как преданная собачонка.  
Фифа перевела томный взор на Такеши. Ямамото с готовностью улыбнулся, и улыбка эта обещала все, что он только мог предоставить: от высокопрофессиональной помощи в поисках пропавшей кошки (а в том, что у фифы не может быть проблем серьезнее, Такеши не сомневался) до интимной беседы в приватной обстановке. Желательно в окружении свечей, черных шелковых простыней и ароматических палочек. Все ради клиента. Особенно, если клиент настолько очарователен.  
— Я наслышана о вашей безукоризненной репутации, — с места в карьер начала фифа. — И именно поэтому пришла сюда.   
Голос у нее был подстать взгляду: густой, тягучий и пылкий. Такеши разомлел. Призрак романа с прекрасной девушкой закружился в его воображении в немыслимом вихре.   
Такеши улыбнулся еще шире и подался вперед, проникновенно глядя на клиентку.  
— Наше агентство к вашим услугам, — и мельком посмотрел на все еще не ушедшую Хару, наблюдавшую за «спектаклем» с понимающей мерзкой ухмылочкой. — Хару, милая, будь добра, вернись к своей работе.   
Миура фыркнула, развернулась и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Такеши был уверен, что она останется подслушивать у замочной скважины.  
— Итак? — располагающе улыбнулся Ямамото, доставая блокнот и ручку.  
— Меня зовут Бьянки, — сообщила фифа. — И я попрошу пока что убрать блокнот. Он вам сейчас не понадобится.  
Ямамото послушно захлопнул книжицу и сложил на столе руки, как примерный школьник, изображая готовность сотрудничать на любом уровне.  
— И перестаньте на меня глазеть, — пренебрежительно сказала фи... Бьянки.   
Такеши откашлялся и выпрямился, принимая серьезный вид. Похоже, фифа по имени Бьянки была не такой уж и фифой. И, судя по раздражению на ее хорошеньком кукольном личике, дело у нее было далековато от поиска пропавшего любимого попугайчика.   
Супружеская измена?   
Мысль о том, что такой девушке могли изменять, не желала укладываться в голове. Впрочем, Такеши охотно ее утешил бы. Такая красота на каждом шагу не попадается, и Ямамото не был бы собой, не попытайся он сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
— Я серьезен, как никогда, — заверил Такеши, проникновенно уставившись на клиентку. — И я весь — одно большое ухо. Можете начинать.  
Бьянки криво усмехнулась и достала из сумочки пачку с сигаретами. Ямамото перегнулся через стол и щелкнул зажигалкой — он всегда старался быть предупредительным с дамами.  
Бьянки выдохнула дым и уставилась на Ямамото из-под тяжелых век. Такеши неуютно поерзал.   
— Мой брат, — тяжело уронила Бьянки, откидываясь на спинку кресла и вдумчиво глядя в потолок. — У меня есть подозрение, что он связался не с теми людьми.  
Ямамото резко убрал с лица улыбку, становясь серьезным.   
Это была не пропавшая кошка и даже не измена.   
Хотя возможно, что у нее всего лишь младший братец-раздолбай, гуляка и выпивоха. Может быть, парень попробовал наркоту и подсел.   
— Он... он известен в определенных кругах, — продолжала тем временем фифа.   
Ямамото насторожился.   
Не наркоман?   
Или наоборот, преступник?  
— Он пианист, — с гордостью сказала Бьянки. — Молодой и очень перспективный.   
"Маменькин сынок?" — удивился Такеши, однако благоразумно прикусил язык и вслух интересоваться не стал.  
Если пианист... То почти наверняка забитый жизнью и родственниками ботаник и зануда, которого родители заставляли по шесть часов тренькать на своем рояле, дабы обеспечить чаду блестящее будущее.   
"Плавали, знаем", — подумал Такеши.  
Подружился тайком от семьи с каким-нибудь "плохим парнем" или влюбился в плохую девочку... Возможно, попал в переплет... А о помощи попросить не хватило духу. Ямамото знал таких парней и щелкал подобные случаи как орешки.  
Однако с выводами он спешить не хотел.  
— Скажите мне, Бьянки, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — А что именно заставило вас беспокоиться за брата?   
Та жадно затянулась и с силой смяла окурок в огромной уродливой пепельнице, что стояла на столе Такеши больше для украшения, чем ради использования по назначению. Ямамото оценил безупречный маникюр и хищную остроту ногтей, и ему стало смутно не по себе.  
— Он стал скрытным, — голос фифы приобрел задумчивые, мрачноватые нотки. — Начал пропадать по ночам. На вопросы отвечать не хотел... Внезапно съехал на новую квартиру — снял тайком от семьи, а нас поставил уже перед фактом. И ключей никому не оставил.   
— Может...  
— Интрижка? — понимающе усмехнулась Бьянки. — Нет. Никаких следов. Ни губной помады на одежде, ни чужих волос... Ни женского белья под подушкой. Ничего.  
— Возможно, в деле замешана замужняя дама, — обаятельно улыбнулся Такеши.   
Он знал, что когда так улыбался, у него на щеках появлялись ямочки, которые заставляли слабых духом девушек млеть.  
Судя по отсутствию реакции, дух Бьянки был удивительно силен.   
— Хорошо, если так, — криво усмехнулась она. — Брат... Он всегда был очень осторожен в выборе привязанностей. Именно поэтому я боюсь... Если он связался с кем-нибудь опасным, будет сложно убедить его вернуться к нормальной жизни и забыть все, как страшный сон.  
Видимо, это была больная тема — на глаза Бьянки навернулись слезы. Такеши окончательно растаял.  
— Ну, ну, — подбодрил он, протягивая клиентке пачку бумажных платков. — Не переживайте раньше времени. Мы еще не начинали расследование. Возможно, все гораздо проще и безобиднее.  
Бьянки хлюпнула носом и кивнула. Такеши мысленно возликовал. Интересно, если пригласить ее в ресторан под предлогом обсуждения деталей операции, она согласится?  
— Ну что ж... — соблазнительным голосом начал Ямамото, перегибаясь через стол. — Не могли бы мы...  
Из-за двери послышалось настойчивое язвительное покашливание. Такеши мысленно чертыхнулся, пообещал объяснить глазастой Хару, насколько трудно в нынешнее время найти себе достойную пару, и уселся обратно на свое место.   
— Я хотел сказать, не могли бы вы рассказать мне о вашем брате? — скучным голосом поинтересовался он.   
— Его зовут Гокудера Хаято, — с готовностью отозвалась Бьянки, и Такеши открыл блокнот.

***

 

Проводив теперь уже ценного клиента за дверь, Ямамото мечтательно вздохнул, но, наткнувшись взглядом на ехидное лицо Миуры, резко поскучнел.   
— К чему такой эмоциональный взгляд, любовь всей моей жизни? — поинтересовался он вкрадчиво.   
Хару на провокацию не поддалась. Поправив тонкую оправу очков на переносице, она щелкнула мышкой и с преувеличенным вниманием стала изучать монитор.  
— Если бы мне выпало несчастье быть твоей любовью, я бы давно от тебя ушла, — ласково отозвалась она.   
— Твои пасьянсы способствуют ссыханию головного мозга, — не остался в долгу Такеши. — Так что осторожнее, Хару. Я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
— О, не стоит, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Миура. — Даже со ссохшимся мозгом я буду гораздо умнее тебя.   
Ямамото вздохнул и махнул рукой.   
— Из-за тебя я не могу наладить свою личную жизнь, — пожаловался он. — Ты как заботливая матушка, всегда приглядываешь, как бы я не сделал чего лишнего.  
— О, заткнись, — покраснев от удовольствия, засмеялась Хару.   
Такеши уселся на край ее стола, разглядывая пасьянс.   
— Пиковую десятку вот сюда, — ткнул он пальцем на столбик карт. — Вот сюда валета, а дальше...  
Хару столкнула его со столешницы.   
— Пошел вон отсюда, — возмутилась она. — Не порть удовольствие.   
Такеши громко, со вкусом расхохотался, наслаждаясь своей маленькой местью, а потом посерьезнел и снова присел на краешек стола. Отпил из чашки Миуры остывший кофе, поморщился и поинтересовался:  
— Так что думаешь о деле?  
Хару с недовольством покосилась на нагло украденную чашку, вздохнула и тоже посерьезнела.   
— Нам нужно как можно больше информации, — неохотно поделилась она. — Одного рассказа этой...  
— Бьянки, — с придыханием подсказал Такеши.  
— ...Бьянки, — обреченно вздохнула Миура, — недостаточно. Пока вы ворковали у выхода, я, между прочим, вышла в интернет.  
— Неужели! — восхитился Ямамото. — Не знал, что ты умеешь.  
— Не паясничай, — строго отозвалась напарница. — У меня дома есть секатор, который ждет не дождется знакомства с твоей любвеобильной персоной. Так вот, пока вы ворковали, я попыталась найти информацию на Гокудеру Хаято. Раз он пианист, то должен был где-нибудь засветиться. Тем более, семья у него не самая бедная.  
— И как?  
— Успешно, — с достоинством отозвалась Хару. — Но этого мало. Думаю, придется обратиться к Хибари. У него всегда на всех есть информация.  
Такеши поморщился, как от зубной боли.   
— Ни за что к нему не пойду, с ним невозможно договориться, — пожаловался он.   
— Тогда иди к Сквало, — пожала плечами Хару. — Вы же до сих пор общаетесь, даже после твоего ухода из полиции?  
— Снова пить, — несчастно пробормотал Такеши. — Пить на спор и вспоминать старые добрые времена...  
— Когда ты даже пистолета в руках не мог удержать и пригибался в тире от каждого выстрела, — радостно продолжила Миура. В отличие от Ямамото, она любила, когда Сквало начинал вспоминать самые ранние и позорные эпизоды из "полицейского" периода жизни Такеши.  
— Тебе легко говорить, — возмутился тот. — А я для него до сих пор сопляк и салага, которого надо опекать и учить жизни. Вон, катану мне эту зачем-то подарил...   
— Ты же сам рассказывал, что у твоего отца собственное додзе? — удивилась Хару.   
— А толку? — отозвался Такеши. — Додзе стоит, а отец суши продает. Мастер, чтоб их, ложки и поварешки.  
Хару промолчала.   
Потом побарабанила аккуратными ноготками по гладкой столешнице, пожевала нижнюю губу и решительно сказала:  
— Тогда пойдешь умасливать Хибари, потому что информация край как нужна.   
— Да он из меня всю душу вытрясет, — возмутился Ямамото.  
— Было бы что вытрясать, — фыркнула Хару. — Решено. Идешь к Хибари на поклон, не забудь канарейке его что-нибудь захватить... Может, корм какой-то особый купи. Пусть займется разведкой.  
— А ты чем будешь заниматься, умная моя? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Такеши.  
Хару поправила очки и улыбнулась.   
— А я буду делать то, что положено умным, — сообщила она. — Я буду думать.


	2. Chapter 2

Растущее у Хибари Кёи на столе растение почему-то хотелось назвать «хрень», что Ямамото и проделывал с завидным постоянством, выдававшим в нем человека веселого и, возможно, без царя в голове.   
— Эта твоя хрень по-прежнему замечательно выглядит: зеленая и развесистая! — жизнерадостно заявил он, входя в кабинет Хибари без стука.   
Его визит заметно всколыхнул обычно спокойную обстановку офиса: не успел Такеши как следует закрыть за собой дверь, как в кабинет вслед за ним вбежал растерянный Кусакабе, который, сидя на своем «посту», умудрился проморгать появление нежданного гостя. К его чести, он успел заметить Такеши в дверях, хотя иногда Ямамото, казалось, просачивался в кабинет старого знакомого через неблагоразумно оставленную открытой форточку. Даже сам Кёя подчас не успевал сообразить, в чем дело, а Такеши уже сидел перед ним и улыбался.   
И, конечно же, чего-то ждал.  
Кёя оторвал взгляд от кипы бумаг, в беспорядке валявшихся перед ним. Вид у него был усталый, раздраженный и почти что смиренный.  
— Это не хрень, — поправил он спокойно. — Это хрен. Пора бы уже запомнить.  
Такеши с готовностью рассмеялся, подталкивая Кусакабе к выходу из кабинета. Тэцуя намеков не понимал и упирался, безуспешно пытаясь сообразить, стоит выгнать старого знакомца за дверь или дать ему возможность поговорить с боссом с глазу на глаз.  
— Но как же это, — растерянно пробормотал он. — Без предварительной записи, даже не предупредив...  
— О, не переживай, — Ямамото фамильярно похлопал его по плечу. — Я не займу много времени. Мне можно.  
Кусакабе по-прежнему не выталкивался из кабинета, а Кёя смотрел на разыгравшееся перед ним представление с истинно олимпийским спокойствием.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил он негромко.  
Вид у него был почти мирный. Такеши с облегчением выдохнул: значит, никто пока не успел вывести Хибари из себя, что случалось удивительно часто и имело весьма печальные последствия.   
— Да вот, проходил мимо, дай, думаю, загляну, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Ямамото, выталкивая Кусакабе в «предбанник» и закрывая дверь. Кёя следил за его манипуляциями с умеренным интересом. — Птичке твоей зернышек принес.   
В подтверждение своих слов он поставил на стол Кёи пакет с эмблемой крупного зоомагазина.  
Хибари насмешливо приподнял брови. У него всегда была небогатая, но очень выразительная мимика.   
— О, — протянул он. — Неужели.   
Ямамото предпочел не заметить столь явное недоверие.  
— Я сам поражен своим бескорыстием, — подтвердил он, нахально усаживаясь на стул перед Хибари.  
Тот разглядывал его с интересом ученого, внезапно встретившего очень любопытный экземпляр.  
— Что же заставило тебя поступиться собственными принципами и бескорыстно заявиться ко мне посреди рабочего дня? — спросил Кёя. — Нужда? Беда? Спор? Проигрыш в карты?  
— Ну что ты, — оскорбился Ямамото. — Работа, все работа.  
Хибари кивнул, принимая его ответ, отложил в сторону бумаги и ручку, подвинул поближе к кадке с «хренью» чайную чашку и переплел пальцы под подбородком. От его пронзительного, насмешливого взгляда любой нормальный человек сразу бы поспешил сбежать, не оглядываясь. Однако наученный жизненным опытом Такеши имел неслабый иммунитет к взглядам разной степени пронзительности, а посему улыбнулся широко и искренне, освещая унылый кабинет Хибари Кёи не хуже ясного солнышка.  
— Если так, — задумался Хибари, — то не уместнее ли тебе было бы работать в своем кабинете, а не у меня?  
— Мне здесь очень, очень комфортно, — заверил его Ямамото. Потом вздохнул и как можно непосредственнее поинтересовался. — Как твоя канарейка?  
— Кенар, — педантично поправил его Кёя. — Его зовут Хиберд и он отлично себя чувствует.  
— Чудесно, — согласился Такеши. — А вот несчастный Дзиро томится в моей одинокой холостяцкой квартире. Все ждет, когда утомленный работой хозяин придет домой и выведет его погулять. Бедный, несчастный пес...  
— Да что ты? — удивился Хибари, насмешливо сверкая глазами. — Не тот ли это Дзиро, которого ты недавно отдал на время Сасагаве? Должен тебе сообщить, он экстремально счастлив, что теперь есть кто-то, с кем можно бегать наперегонки по утрам.  
— Так ты знаешь, — неловко рассмеялся Ямамото.  
Кёя продолжал сверлить его взглядом, будто вместо старого знакомого перед ним был злостный нарушитель спокойствия как минимум. Как максимум — мешающийся кому-либо из клиентов тип, которого надо поймать и внушить, что спокойная жизнь за границей намного приятнее одинокого бульканья на дне ближайшего залива.   
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — ровным голосом поинтересовался он, подаваясь вперед.  
Ямамото Такеши поежился. Этот тон был ему печально знаком: он обозначал границу, при пересечении которой следовало выкладывать все, что у тебя есть. Включая документы, бумажник и мобильный телефон.  
— Полегче, Кёя, — улыбнулся он и примирительно вскинул ладони. — Иначе я могу подумать, что ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь.  
Хибари хмыкнул, молча выдвинул один из ящиков своего необъятного стола, вытащил плотный серый конверт и все с тем же спокойствием положил его перед Такеши. Того захлестнула волна смутных сомнений.  
— Мне есть, что рассказать о тебе, — жутковато улыбнулся Хибари Кёя. Ямамото придерживался мнения, что лучше бы он иногда не улыбался. — За последние три месяца у тебя было четыре интрижки, три из них с замужними женщинами. Ты расследовал дела об изменах, а под шумок встречался с собственными клиентками или женами клиентов. Также я знаю о твоей попытке встречаться с неким...  
— Хватит, хватит! — вскричал Ямамото, размахивая руками и едва не повалив «хрень» вместе с кадкой. — Я признаю свое поражение, хотя меня немного смущает, что ты знаешь такие щекотливые подробности. С другой стороны, мне это на руку. Я слезно молю тебя о помощи.   
— Неужели? — судя по виду, Кёя был заинтригован.  
— Иначе я бы сюда не пришел, — абсолютно искренне сказал Такеши и уставился на собеседника грустными глазами одинокого, побитого суровой жизнью пса. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, и ты не сможешь мне отказать.   
Кёя продолжал смотреть на него все с тем же выжидающим выражением на лице.  
— Твои приемчики работают исключительно на глупых дамочках, — ровным голосом огорчил он Ямамото. — Но раз уж ты здесь, то расскажи мне, в чем дело, пока я не приказал Кусакабе выкинуть тебя из офиса.  
Такеши подался вперед, резко сбрасывая с себя шелуху показного легкомыслия. Взгляд у него стал серьезным и цепким, однако улыбка по-прежнему змеилась по губам. Только сейчас это была улыбка не весельчака и гуляки, а человека, который прошел через множество передряг. Таким он Кёе нравился гораздо больше. Хибари подобрался в ожидании рассказа.  
Все традиционные пляски с бубном были окончены — наступило время серьезного разговора.  
— У меня есть простая, но любопытная работка, — сказал Ямамото, с нарочитым вниманием разглядывая пуговицу на манжете своей рубашки. — И мне нужно, чтобы ты мне кое с чем помог.  
— Попроси своего ненормального дружка из полиции, — пожал плечами Хибари. — Он будет счастлив ввязаться в авантюру.  
Кёя откинулся на спинку своего рабочего кресла и склонил набок взлохмаченную голову. Его глаза почти скрывались за отросшей челкой, но предвкушающая улыбка выдавала его с головой.  
— С твоими ресурсами ничто не сравнится, — польстил ему Ямамото, и эти слова были чистой правдой. — Я не хочу обижать Занзаса или Сквало, но у тебя есть уши даже там, куда не может дотянуться полиция. А мне нужна информация и еще кое-что.  
Кёя благосклонно кивнул, побуждая его продолжать. И Ямамото продолжил:  
— Нужно узнать об одном солнечном мальчике. И каким-то образом навестить его квартиру, пока хозяин будет отсутствовать. Я должен установить у него «жучки».  
Хибари прикрыл глаза и надолго задумался. Ямамото разглядывал аскетичную обстановку кабинета, не желая прерывать его размышления. В клетке на подоконнике зачирикал Хиберд, и это привело Кёю в себя.  
— У тебя уже есть план?   
— Ты даже не уточнишь, в чем заключается суть работы? — удивился Ямамото.  
Хибари посмотрел на него, как на что-то маленькое и незначительное. Такеши против воли почувствовал собственную ничтожность по сравнению с его умом и возможностями.   
— Я понял, это был глупый вопрос, — натянуто улыбнулся он, но тут же взял себя в руки и сказал. — Я собираюсь за ним следить. Сниму квартиру рядышком, притворюсь дурачком-соседом...   
— Тебе даже притворяться не придется, — усмехнулся Кёя. — Определенно, эта роль дается тебе лучше всех остальных вместе взятых.  
— Ну, спасибо, — буркнул Ямамото, немного задетый его ехидством. — Но сути дела это не меняет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне помог, и ты не можешь бросить меня в беде.  
— Сквало в помощь, — предложил альтернативу Хибари.  
Его забавляла эта словесная игра.  
Ямамото незаметно сжал зубы, выдохнул и расслабился. Он заранее был готов к тому, что будет непросто — Кёя всегда был ужасно несговорчивым. Бросать не бросал, но перед тем, как помочь, серьезно и с большим удовольствием мотал нервы.  
— Сквало уже отказался, — неохотно признался Такеши. — Единственное, что он мне пообещал — разузнать о доме, помочь с квартирой и уладить еще кое-какие проблемы. Большего я и не ждал, потому что он и без того частенько закрывает глаза на кое-какие не совсем законные моменты моей работы. И именно поэтому ты обязан мне помочь.  
— Правда? — удивился Хибари, насмехаясь уже в открытую.  
Такеши снова вздохнул и сделал жалобное лицо. И уставился на Кёю бесконечно грустным, умоляющим взглядом.  
— Ты же в глубине души добрый и отзывчивый, — проникновенно сообщил он. — Любишь животных и эту свою хрень... то есть, я хотел сказать, это свое растение. Даже Кусакабе у тебя на удивление разумный и адекватный, а будь ты таким, каким пытаешься казаться, он давно бы уже поселился в сумасшедшем доме.  
Хибари опасно сузил глаза и Ямамото сообразил, что ляпнул лишнего. Повисло напряженное молчание.  
— Только из-за нашего давнего знакомства я тебе помогу, — наконец, сдался Кёя. — И твой наглый подкуп тут совершенно ни при чем. Говори имя «жертвы» и катись отсюда.  
Ямамото торопливо накорябал на листке бумаги имя и радостно вскочил с кресла. Он понимал, что пора было уносить ноги, пока Хибари еще в хорошем настроении.  
— Кстати, а что насчет прослушки? — уже у двери вспомнил он.  
— Я тебе позвоню, — буркнул Хибари Кёя и погрузился в работу.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро было свежим, как французские булочки из пекарни на углу, солнечным и ясным, что вдохновляло на всякого рода эксперименты и подвиги. В такое утро можно было бы выйти в парк погулять с собакой, а по дороге разговориться с симпатичной молодой мамой и славно провести время. Или проще — проснуться после приятного сна, открыть настежь все окна в квартире и с удовольствием выпить кофе за утренней газетой.   
Вместо всего этого Ямамото Такеши принял из рук невозмутимого Хибари респиратор веселой, поросячье-розовой расцветки, и с недоумением уставился на нашитый на него жизнерадостный свиной пятачок. Пока он раздумывал, что бы все это могло означать, Кёя завязывал на затылке узел точно такого же респиратора, только белого и без пятачка. Потом он подхватил с асфальта дипломат, зажал подмышкой неопределенного назначения прибор, больше похожий на футуристического вида пылесос, и выжидающе посмотрел на Ямамото.   
— И чего ты ждешь? — поинтересовался Хибари, кивая на респиратор. — Смелее, он не кусается.  
— Зачем нам это? — помахал «трофеем» Такеши.  
Глаза Хибари Кёи над респиратором стали холодными и отстраненными, как льды Арктики. Взгляд его обещал мгновенную смерть, но Ямамото, привычный к настроениям своего старого знакомца, не повел и бровью, продолжая смотреть на него с искренним недоумением.   
— Это наша с тобой маскировка, — соизволил снизойти до объяснений Кёя. — Нет ничего лучше старых проверенных методов. Объект запомнит твой свиной пятачок, а не твое лицо.   
— У меня нормальный нос! — возмутился Ямамото, на всякий случай ощупав лицо.   
Хибари продолжал на него смотреть, и ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать примеру и тоже нацепить на себя респиратор с пятачком.   
— Иногда ты говоришь в точности, как Сквало, — пробурчал Такеши, приглаживая галстук. — Старое лучше, молодежь никудышная...  
Хибари ожидаемо проигнорировал его бормотание и первым шагнул в сторону дома. На плече у него, важно распушив перышки, сидел Хиберд. Разглядывая птицу, Ямамото плелся следом.   
Позади зарычал мотор автомобиля — Кусакабе поехал на стоянку.  
— А Хиберда ты зачем взял?   
— Отвлекающий маневр, — коротко, не оборачиваясь, ответил Кёя. — А если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я развернусь и уйду.   
Такеши прикусил язык и просверлил его невозмутимую спину угрюмым взглядом. Идея с Хибердом, респираторами и вся их «легенда» — все это казалось ему несусветной чушью, поверить в которую мог бы только наивный или идиот.   
Нужная им квартира была на третьем этаже. Ямамото стрельнул взглядом в сторону двух соседних дверей: вчера вечером Сквало сообщил, что они обе принадлежат одному хозяину, и он сдает одну из квартир почти постоянно. И если приложить определенные усилия, то можно поселиться с «объектом» действительно по соседству.   
Хибари одернул безупречно сидящий пиджак, поправил респиратор и надавил на кнопку звонка. Вид он при этом имел серьезный и самоуверенный, как будто действительно пришел работать. Такеши приосанился, пытаясь создать хотя бы видимость серьезного человека, но мысль о том, что на его респиратор нашит свиной пятачок, выбивала его из колеи.  
Дверь открылась спустя мгновение, будто «жертва» поджидала их с ночи, сидя на коврике в прихожей.   
Гокудера Хаято оказался растрепанным хмурым парнем со светлыми волосами и в одних веселенькой расцветки трусах. Ямамото моргнул, моментально забыв про пятачок, отвел взгляд от оранжевых завитушек на сером и посмотрел своему объекту в лицо. В том, что это был именно он, сомневаться не приходилось: Такеши видел фотографии. Правда, он совершенно не был готов к тому, что прилизанный, ухоженный и изящный пианист с фотографий в реальности окажется раздолбаистого вида угрюмцем.  
— Вы кто такие? — вытащив изо рта сигарету, поинтересовался он.  
Голос у него тоже был совершенно не таким, как представлял Ямамото.   
Все его представление о «солнечном богатеньком мальчике-пианисте» пошло длинными трещинами. А когда Гокудера снова вставил в зубы сигарету и склонил голову набок, разглядывая нежданных визитеров в упор, Ямамото услышал треск и звон — составленный заранее образ «объекта» осыпался острым звенящим крошевом.   
Такой «солнечный мальчик» мог не только связаться не с «теми» людьми. Такой запросто мог бы стоять во главе «плохой компании».  
Однако Хибари был не сильно впечатлен.  
— Добрый день, — ледяным голосом сообщил он и лениво помахал перед носом у Гокудеры липовым удостоверением. — Мы проводим проверку в квартирах. Нам сообщили, что в доме завелись тараканы.  
Кёя скалой шагнул вперед, заставив хозяина квартиры попятиться. У него определенно был дар давить на собеседников интеллектом — сам Хибари никогда не отличался ни мощными габаритами, и даже высоким ростом. Однако впечатление было такое, что он на всех смотрел сверху вниз.  
Иногда Такеши ему завидовал.  
Гокудера растерянно посмотрел на невозмутимого Хибари, потом — на Ямамото. И застыл, разглядывая его розовый респиратор.  
— Нет у меня никаких тараканов, — сказал он загипнотизированно.  
— Это мы сейчас и проверим, — с олимпийским спокойствием ответил Кёя и нагло прошел вперед вместе со всей своей амуницией.  
Такеши протиснулся следом, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и украдкой осмотрелся.  
— А, черт с вами, — зевнул Гокудера и потер подбородок. — Делайте, что нужно, а потом проваливайте.  
Ямамото присмотрелся к нему получше — интонации напомнили ему о фифе Бьянки. Лицо, впрочем, тоже: неуловимое сходство угадывалось в деталях. Если бы Ямамото довелось увидеть их рядом, он безошибочно определил бы, что перед ним стоят брат и сестра. И ему даже в голову бы не пришло, что общий у этих двоих только отец.  
— Это не займет много времени, — пообещал Такеши, улыбаясь. — Мы только проверим и уйдем.  
— Можете не утомлять себя рассказами, — отмахнулся Гокудера. — Скажите, когда закончите. Кстати, вам не говорили, что у вас чудесный респиратор?  
Он развернулся и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа, а Ямамото, как загипнотизированный, все никак не мог оторвать взгляд от его веселеньких трусов.  
— Моя тактика работает, — спокойно сказал Хибари, присаживаясь у обувной полки и прикрепляя ко дну жучок.  
— То есть? — очнулся Такеши.  
— Заметная, привлекающая внимание деталь, — невозмутимо сообщил тот. — Точно так же и с твоим респиратором. Он не запомнит лицо.  
Ямамото покраснел, подхватился и ушел наугад по коридору.  
Первым помещением, в которое он зашел, оказалась кухня. Сверкающей чистоты здесь не наблюдалось, впрочем, как и чрезмерного беспорядка: в мойке обнаружилось несколько чашек, но на этом все и заканчивалось. Ямамото воровато оглянулся, сел на корточки и распахнул дверцу гарнитура, куда была встроена мойка. Прикусив кончик языка, он прикрепил жучок к водопроводной трубе, вздохнул и отодвинулся. Потом встал, кивнул самому себе и отправился дальше.   
Сам Гокудера, судя по звукам, ходил по спальне, и туда Ямамото заходить пока не стал, хотя очень хотелось. С другой стороны, он сможет вернуться сюда в другой раз, когда хозяина квартиры не окажется дома.   
В зале, куда он попал следом, была минималистическая обстановка: диван, плоский телевизор на подставке, игровая приставка, длинная полка с книгами и огромный, на половину помещения, рояль.   
Ямамото осмотрелся, прикидывая. Потом все-таки прикрепил жучок за телевизором, понадеявшись, что Гокудера в ближайшее время не собирается делать перестановку, да и вовсе окажется типом из тех, что понятия не имеют, как выглядят прослушивающие устройства. С другой стороны, откуда бы ему, ни разу с этим не сталкивавшемуся, знать все о шпионских штучках?   
Окончательно успокоившись, Такеши деловито обшарил все углы, надеясь увидеть что-то необычное. Но ему не слишком повезло — ничего, кроме пыли, он так и не обнаружил.   
Такеши пожевал нижнюю губу, задумчиво осмотрелся напоследок и вышел в коридор. Там он столкнулся с Хибари — тот невозмутимо отряхивал свой пиджак, который слегка запылился. Такеши побоялся спрашивать, где он лазил.  
— Я закончил, — сообщил Кёя, почесывая Хиберда кончиком пальца. — Мы можем идти.  
Услышав его, Гокудера моментально появился перед ними, уже полностью одетый, с собранными в хвост волосами и в очках в черной пластиковой оправе. Так он выглядел гораздо приличнее. Картину портила только новая дымящаяся сигарета.  
— Нашли тараканов? — без особого интереса поинтересовался он.   
— Нет, — ответил Такеши. — Вам крупно повезло.  
— Да мне-то что, — фыркнул Гокудера и пожал плечами. Но его взгляд за стеклами очков был далеко не таким апатичным, как голос. — Я в любой момент могу отсюда съехать. Так вы уже уходите?  
Хибари кивнул, собрал свой «пылесос», который разбирался им исключительно для создания иллюзии кипучей деятельности, подхватил дипломат и сообщил:  
— Да, мы должны идти.   
Гокудера пошел следом за ними, оттесняя их со своей жилплощади. Такеши мучило смутное подозрение, что его где-то обманывают.   
— Милая у вас птичка, — вежливо сказал Гокудера в спину Хибари. Голос у него был насмешливый. — До свидания.  
— До свидания, — кисло сказал Такеши уже в закрывшуюся дверь.  
Хибари, не дожидаясь его, молча стал спускаться по лестнице, на ходу стаскивая с себя респиратор. Такеши двинулся следом.  
— Ну что? — не вытерпел он, когда они уже стояли на улице, а Хибари нетерпеливо постукивал по асфальту ногой, дожидаясь, когда подъедет Кусакабе.   
Хибари покосился на него.  
— Я помог тебе пройти в его квартиру и установить прослушку. Остальное — уже твое дело, — сообщил он, поглядывая на часы. — Кстати, это не за тобой?  
Такеши обернулся на визг тормозов и рев мотора. К тротуару прижался неприметный серый «фиат». Машина была незнакома Ямамото, поэтому он не пошевелился.  
Мотор затих, и стекло на дверце водителя опустилось, являя взору Такеши печально знакомое лицо одного из его бывших клиентов. У клиента была очень привлекательная жена и развесистые рога, которые, будь они материальными, не влезли бы в салон автомобиля.   
— Кёя... — прошептал Ямамото, стремительно бледнея. — Спаси меня.   
Но Кёи рядом с ним уже не было — тот уходил в сторону собственного автомобиля, который стоял неподалеку. Около открытой дверцы с философским выражением на суровом лице жевал веточку Кусакабе.  
Обманутый муж тем временем ласково ощерился и начал проворно выбираться из машины. Выглядел он впечатляюще — гора мышц, кулаки-кувалды и не обремененное излишним интеллектом лицо.  
— Здравствуйте! — с нехорошим дружелюбием поздоровался бывший клиент.   
— И вам не хворать, — нервно отозвался Ямамото, снимая респиратор и засовывая его в карман.  
— Удивительное совпадение, что я проезжал именно этой дорогой! — подивился бугай и доверительно сообщил:   
— Знаете, я ведь вас искал.   
Пока Такеши улыбался, пытаясь придумать повод сбежать вслед за Хибари, клиент спохватился и вытащил из машины впечатляющего вида бейсбольную биту.   
Такеши сглотнул, чувствуя, как все более кривой и неискренней становится его улыбка. Бейсбол он уважал и любил, и даже играл в команде, пока учился, но что-то ему подсказывало, что знакомство с битой обманутого мужа отобьет ему эту любовь надолго и надежно.  
— Знаете, — сказал он, начиная медленно пятиться. — Я с удовольствием бы вас выслушал. Но я страшно спешу. Дело жизни и смерти, ну, вы понимаете, о чем я.  
— Ну что вы, — вежливо улыбнулся его собеседник, начиная медленно приближаться. — Это не займет много времени. Я только отдам один небольшой должок.  
Такеши неловко засмеялся, оглядываясь на машину Кёи. Та пока еще стояла на месте, хотя рокот мотора недвусмысленно намекал, что последний шанс на спасение сейчас поедет в офис.   
— Знаете, — радостно сказал Такеши. — Я прощаю вам долг!  
Бугай в недоумении остановился, а Ямамото, пользуясь временной заминкой, развернулся и побежал.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ну как, уже обживаешься, сопляк? — покровительственно поинтересовался Супербия Сквало и приосанился в ожидании бурных восторгов и благодарностей.  
На нем была короткая куртка с меховым капюшоном и кожаные брюки, которые почти неприлично обтягивали все, что только можно было обтянуть. Светлые волосы, которые на работе обычно были собраны в тугой хвост, он распустил, и это окончательно превратило его в раздолбая. Если бы Ямамото не знал Сквало столько лет, то ни за что бы не заподозрил в нем полицейского.  
Такеши с сомнением покосился на своего бывшего коллегу и наставника в одном флаконе и осторожно спросил:  
— Сквало, скажи мне честно: тебе устав не запрещает появляться на людях в таком порнографичном виде?  
— Чего? — не понял Сквало. — Ты на что намекаешь?  
Ямамото сложил руки на груди и демонстративно уставился в потолок:  
— Нет, что ты, я ни на что не намекаю. Но, знаешь, если ты будешь разгуливать по округе в таком виде, то тебя могут принять за кого-нибудь. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
Сквало прищурился из-под упавшей на лицо длинной челки.  
— Ты не нарывайся, — страшным шепотом посоветовал он, до хруста сжимая протезированную ладонь. — Иначе я сразу же найду, за что посадить тебя на пару-тройку лет. Усек?  
Такеши криво улыбнулся. В последние несколько дней ему слишком уж активно угрожали по всем направлениям. Воспринимать угрозы с юмором каждый раз становилось все сложнее и сложнее, несмотря на то, что многие угрожали ему привычно и почти что дружелюбно. Хотя последнее к Сквало как раз не относилось: Супербия был старше, обладал мерзким характером и действительно выполнял все данные им обещания.   
— Да я же пошутил, — рассмеялся Ямамото, надеясь, что смех звучит достаточно убедительно, чтобы Сквало перестал злиться.  
Супербия вздохнул и махнул рукой:  
— Все равно мое рабочее время закончилось, — уже нормальным голосом сказал он, разуваясь и проходя вглубь квартиры. — А уж потрепать пару идиотов — и вовсе лучшее развлечение, а то ты не знаешь.  
Такеши сунул руки в карманы домашних брюк и пошел за ним следом.  
— Знаю, конечно, — подтвердил он.   
Сквало он нашел на кухне — тот без особых проблем отыскал чайник, залил в него воду и поставил на плиту. Ямамото прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, склонил голову набок.   
— Тогда не надо меня раздражать, — покосившись, предупредил Сквало. — Я и терпение несовместимы, тебе ли не знать.  
— Да неужели, — не поверил Такеши, проходя вперед и усаживаясь на стул. — Как же ты с боссом справляешься, интересно мне узнать.  
Сквало пожал плечами, усаживаясь напротив и устало вытягивая длинные ноги.   
— С боссом я со школы нянчиться привык, — подумав, сообщил он. — Он же всю жизнь как ребенок капризный, только подход надо найти. Так что это все глупости.  
Они помолчали. Ямамото рассеянно вытащил из пачки сигарету, повертел ее в пальцах и со вздохом убрал обратно — Сквало не переносил, когда рядом курили.  
— Как у него дела? — спросил Такеши.  
— У Занзаса? — уточнил Сквало. — Нормально, как еще они у него могут быть. Постоянные критические дни, но мы уже привыкли. Некоторым даже нравится. Леви говорит, что так нам всем и надо. Мне кажется, он мазохист.  
Ямамото улыбнулся и вздохнул. Сквало следил за чайником.  
— Кстати, — опомнился он. — Покажи, куда ты свалил технику.   
Ямамото встрепенулся, моргнул, а потом сообразил:  
— Пойдем, пойдем, — сказал он, вскакивая со стула. — Я нашел отличное местечко.  
Сквало удивленно приподнял брови, но тоже поднялся и отправился следом за хозяином квартиры. Ямамото шел впереди, негромко насвистывая. Эта его дурная привычка в свое время ужасно раздражала. Луссурия считал, что это мило. Но Луссурия... это Луссурия.  
— Чудесная квартира, — поделился впечатлениями Такеши, открывая дверь в спальню. — И комната с секретом.  
Сквало зашел следом за ним, высматривая, где тут мог крыться «секрет». Однако сколько бы он ни оглядывался, не мог понять, что здесь не так; обстановка была обыденной и не слишком разнообразной: кровать, письменный стол, два кресла и торшер на длинной ноге. У дальней стены стояла книжная полка.   
Ямамото с сияющей улыбкой раскинул руки:  
— Никто бы не подумал, что в этой комнате живет человек, который следит за кем-то, не так ли? — голосом рекламного агента поинтересовался он. — А все потому, что... вот.  
Он подошел к неприметной дверке встроенного шкафа и открыл его. Там оказалась небольшая, но достаточно вместительная кладовая, очищенная от ненужного хлама. Такеши зашел и любовным движением огладил монитор, блок и большие наушники.   
— Есть еще такая вот штучка, — он продемонстрировал гарнитуру. — Чтобы не отрываться от любимого дела даже ночью.   
Сквало хмыкнул.  
— Считай, что я этого не видел, — сказал он насмешливо. — И впрямь хорошая комнатка.  
— У тебя определенно глаз-алмаз, — польстил ему Ямамото, закрывая дверь.   
Сквало покачал головой, пряча довольную улыбку. На кухне зашумел чайник.   
— Хибари что-нибудь уже нашел? — спросил Сквало, направляясь на кухню.  
— Нет, — Ямамото вздохнул и потер колючий подбородок. — Сказал, что у него и без меня масса дел, так что я не развалюсь, если подожду, когда он немного освободится. Правда, Кусакабе по секрету сказал, что информация на клиента потихоньку начинает набираться.   
— И?  
— И ничего. Самый обычный парень, каких миллионы. Даром что из богатой семьи и иногда тренькает на своем этом... музыкальном инструменте.   
Супербия подошел к плите и выключил конфорку. Засыпал в чашки заварку, залил кипятком. Вид у него был задумчивый.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — как раз у таких вот обычных парней, которые «как все», чаще всего и бывает за спиной парочка интересных секретов.   
Такеши кивнул, усаживаясь на облюбованный ранее стул. Сквало смотрел на него сверху вниз, прислонившись к высокому подоконнику.  
— Не думаю, что Бьянки пришла бы просто так, — согласился с ним Ямамото. — Обычно ко мне просто так не заходят, ты и сам это знаешь. Поэтому и кажется, что дельце должно получиться интересным.  
Сквало подвинул к нему одну из громадных кружек и сел сам.   
— Это все понятно, — согласился он. — Кстати. Светиться у тебя здесь больше не буду, усек?   
— Усек, — понятливо отозвался Такеши.  
— Лучше ты к нам заходи, если что-то понадобится, — предложил Супербия, грея о кружку ладони.  
Ямамото бездумно кивнул, разглядывая его руки — одна обычная, другая — в черной кожаной перчатке. Сквало однажды очень сильно не повезло, но, сколько бы Такеши ни спрашивал, Супербия отказывался рассказывать, что именно случилось с его рукой. Однако работала она у него не хуже настоящей.  
— Ну как, насмотрелся? — без раздражения поинтересовался он, глядя прямо в глаза.   
Взгляд у него был усталым.  
— Прости, — опомнился Такеши.  
Сквало усмехнулся, вытянул под столом ноги и широко зевнул. Сейчас почему-то особенно остро чувствовалось, как сильно он был утомлен — под глазами залегли тени, а морщинки у плотно сжатых губ обозначились четче обычного.   
— Знаешь, ты говори, если что-то будет нужно, — сказал он вдруг, остро взглянув на расслабившегося друга. — Если в моих силах будет помочь — то я сделаю все.   
Такеши благодарно кивнул, отпивая свой чай и тут же обжигая язык.  
— Спасибо.  
Сквало медленно кивнул и снова зевнул.   
— Тогда прости, но надолго у тебя засиживаться не входило в мои планы. Я хотел еще размяться, — сообщил он и встряхнул головой. — Спасибо за чай.   
Такеши покосился на нетронутый чай, но Сквало уже поднимался и усмехался:  
— Завтра выходной, и поэтому сегодня я могу хорошенько отдохнуть, — сказал он радостно. — Может, все-таки получится даже потрепать идиотов, которых ты мне предрекал.   
— Так вот почему ты так оделся, — сообразил Такеши и нагло, с удовольствием расхохотался. — Ты провокатор!  
— Можно подумать, первый день меня знаешь, — величественно отмахнулся Супербия и хищно оскалился. — Ну, я пошел. Мой железный конь ждет меня. На служебной машине, знаешь ли, особо не погоняешь.  
— Знаю, знаю, — хмыкнул Такеши, провожая его. — Не нарушай правила дорожного движения.  
Сквало обувался, опираясь ладонью о стену прихожей.  
— Заткнись, — фыркнул он. — Кстати, забыл сказать: Луссурия передавал тебе привет.   
— Ему тоже передавай, — кивнул Такеши. — Но на поцелуй при встрече пусть не рассчитывает.   
— Его сердце будет разбито, — криво ухмыльнулся Сквало.   
Ямамото вышел следом за ним на лестничную площадку.   
— Заглядывай, — сказал Сквало.   
— Обязательно, — кивнул Такеши. — Провожать дальше не буду.  
— Не маленький, не заблужусь, — отмахнулся Супербия, шустро спускаясь по лестнице.  
Ямамото хмыкнул, взялся за дверь и понял, что ключ застрял в замочной скважине.   
— Черт, — вздохнул он, присаживаясь на корточки.   
Краем уха он услышал, как уже ниже с кем-то столкнулся Сквало.   
— Извините, — послышался смутно знакомый мужской голос.   
— Смотри, куда идешь, — дружелюбно огрызнулся Сквало.  
— Да пошел ты, — уже поднявшись, хмуро пробормотал Гокудера Хаято, а это был именно он.  
Ямамото застыл, как пойманный на месте преступления воришка.  
— Не подумайте плохого! — поспешно замахал он руками. Ключ, который уже начал поддаваться, остался в замке, подобно Экскалибуру в камне. — Я не вор, я просто только переехал.  
Гокудера смотрел на него в упор.  
Такеши вспотел, выдавливая из себя улыбку, и молился всем на свете богам, чтобы его не вспомнили. Чтобы вспомнили дурацкий пятачок на розовом респираторе, но только не его лицо.  
— Добро пожаловать, — наконец, прохладно кивнул Хаято. — Я могу пройти?  
Ямамото запоздало сообразил, что загораживал ему дорогу все это время, и что недружелюбный взгляд он мог заслужить именно этим.  
— Да, конечно, — поспешно кивнул он и отодвинулся. — Тоже здесь живешь?  
А сам настороженно прищурился, фиксируя реакцию на переход на фамильярное «ты».   
Определенно, Хибари был, как всегда, кругом прав: роль наивного общительного дурачка удавалась ему особенно хорошо.  
Гокудера кивнул, проходя мимо него к двери в свою квартиру. По нему было понятно, что вести долгие разговоры он не расположен.   
— Я так рад! — продолжил Такеши, приглядываясь к «соседу» внимательнее. — Мне говорили, что кругом одни старики и молодые сплетницы, которым только дай повод перемыть кости новому человеку.   
Гокудера обернулся и внимательно на него посмотрел. Глаза у него были очень светлые — то ли зеленого, то ли серого цвета, в полутьме не рассмотреть. Не настолько светлые, как у Сквало, но похоже. Лоб Гокудеры перерезала вертикальная морщинка — он выглядел на пару лет старше своего реального возраста, хотя ему это даже шло.   
— Не подумай, что я преступник в бегах, — рассмеялся Ямамото, заполняя неуютную тишину. — Просто я не успел познакомиться ни с кем и мне немного...  
— Советую поменять замок, — спокойно сказал Гокудера, открывая дверь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он шмыгнул в свою квартиру и оставил Такеши с открытым на полуслове ртом сидеть на лестничной площадке.   
Ямамото повернулся к собственной двери и неожиданно одним рывком выдернул застрявший ключ. Посмотрел на дурацкий брелок-Тоторо, сжал его в ладони и усмехнулся.  
Не будь он Ямамото Такеши, если не сможет подружиться с угрюмым соседом и выведать все его секреты.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро следующего дня ознаменовали сразу несколько событий: противная трель дверного звонка и оглушительный собачий лай, незамедлительно последовавший за трелью.   
Ямамото приоткрыл глаза и начал шарить рукой по прикроватной тумбочке, отчего-то решив, что источником звука является телефон. Но тот хранил таинственное молчание, а дверной звонок продолжал надрываться, так же как и неведомый пес — лаять. Спустя полминуты до Такеши дошло, что он не у себя дома, что у него работа и что никто, кроме Сквало и Хибари, не мог знать его нового адреса. Пробуждение наступило моментально.  
Сев на разворошенной постели, Такеши опустил ноги на холодный паркет и поежился. Потом нашарил рядом с подушкой наушник, вывалившийся из уха во время сна, положил его на тумбочку и широко зевнул. Тусклые солнечные лучи едва пробивались в кое-как зашторенные окна. Судя по гордому молчанию будильника, было утро, причем раннее.  
Звонивший в дверь человек явно отличался терпением и творческим подходом к делу: сначала звонок выдал нечто похожее на гимн Японии, а потом бодро перешел на Имперский марш, и это заставило Ямамото вспомнить о том, что к нему могли прийти с важными новостями. Резко сорвавшись с кровати, Ямамото побежал открывать, по пути пытаясь влезть в джинсы. «Молния» как назло не поддавалась, а потом и вовсе зажевала край футболки, и резко дернувший за застежку Такеши едва не лишился ногтя на пальце.  
Сунув палец в рот, он, как был, растрепанный, полусонный и в наполовину застегнутых джинсах, и открыл дверь таинственному визитеру.  
— Прекрасное утро, просто прекрасное! — воодушевленно сообщил ему отвратительно бодрый Сасагава Рёхей, прекращая жать на кнопку звонка и в тот же момент ненавязчиво отдавая Такеши поводок.  
Ямамото с тупым оцепенением посмотрел на поводок, проследил взглядом и обнаружил на другом его конце своего пса Дзиро.  
Дзиро завилял хвостом. Такеши ему зачем-то кивнул, не до конца понимая, что вообще происходит. Ему казалось, что все происходящее — продолжение его сна.   
Рёхей, тем временем, уже проходил в квартиру, радостно оглядываясь. Вид у него был воодушевленный и бодрый — впрочем, как и в любой другой день, когда Такеши удавалось с ним встретиться. С утра пораньше это даже немного раздражало.  
— А сестра мне все говорила: подожди, братик, у Такеши могут быть дела, не зря же он отдал Дзиро тебе! — делился переживаниями Сасагава, не слишком заботясь о наличии ответной реакции. — Отличная квартира, друг мой, просто замечательная. И район неплохой, и парк рядом. Ты сюда насовсем или на время?  
Ямамото ошалело потряс головой, потянул за поводок и Дзиро послушно прошел в его «новую» квартиру. Рёхей широко улыбался, дожидаясь ответа.  
— Нет, я сюда... ненадолго, — наконец, нашелся Такеши, захлопывая дверь.  
— Жаль, конечно, — сочувственно покивал Сасагава. — Слышал, тебя тут выследил один... ну, обманутый муж. Из-за него ты переехал?  
Ямамото нахмурился, вспоминая, кто в последнее время из «обманутых мужей» проявлял бурную активность. Потом вспомнил про недавно объявившегося Морисиму и заметно побледнел. Кулаки-кувалды и бейсбольная бита, едва не лишившая его здравого рассудка и жизни. Точно.  
— Да, — натянуто улыбнулся Ямамото. — Мне надо переждать некоторое время.  
Рёхей похлопал его по плечу.  
— Ты, может, заканчивай свои похождения? — неловко поинтересовался он. — А то так прятаться каждый раз... Я зачем зашел, — спохватился он вдруг. — Прости, Ямамото, но Дзиро у себя держать я пока не смогу — уезжаю на неделю. Кёко тоже не сможет за ним ухаживать: сам понимаешь...  
— Ребенок, да. Помню, — кивнул Такеши задумчиво. — Как у них с Цуной дела?  
Сасагава широко улыбнулся — вопрос явно был ему приятен. Сестру и племянника он обожал, говорить о них мог едва ли не часами. Цуну тоже уважал — как-никак, со школы еще дружили.  
— Отлично, — сообщил он. — Цуна работает, Кёко с малышом. Я нравлюсь Масао. Правда, он начинает плакать, когда я пытаюсь с ним играть, но это пройдет со временем. Кёко так говорит.  
Такеши с большим трудом заставил себя продолжать улыбаться. Он догадывался, как именно Рёхей пытался играть с годовалым Масао, и понимал, почему при виде собственного дяди его постоянно тянуло в рев. А до Рёхея, судя по всему, так и не дошло.  
— Неужели, — неловко отозвался Такеши.   
Воцарилось молчание, только Дзиро громко дышал и тыкался носом Ямамото под коленки.   
— Кстати, Рёхей. Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — опомнился Ямамото.  
— Хибари наябедничал, — отмахнулся Сасагава. — Передавал тебе привет и вот это.  
Он похлопал себя по карманам, потом сунул руку в один из них и выудил на свет божий помятый серый конверт — вроде того, которым Кёя пугал самого Такеши в последний его визит в офис.   
— Извини, я пока бегал с Дзиро, успел несколько раз упасть, поэтому он мятый, — смущенно засмеялся Рёхей, почесывая шрам на переносице. — Но суть сообщения от этого вряд ли изменится. Ты не обижайся.  
Ямамото махнул рукой, забирая конверт.   
— Да какая мне разница... Ты завтракать будешь?  
— Нет-нет! — замахал руками Сасагава. — Что ты. У меня жена дома дожидается. Ты знаешь, как она относится к моим прогулкам. У нее все по часам.  
Такеши фыркнул, предпочитая не комментировать его отношения с женой. Хану Рёхей боготворил, чем она и пользовалась без зазрения совести. Ямамото считал, что она жуткая женщина и немного другу сочувствовал.   
Ямамото надорвал конверт и вытащил оттуда плотный лист бумаги. Взглянул на острый, четкий почерк Хибари, Такеши огорченно вздохнул: Кёя сообщал только то, что он и сам прекрасно знал, но ничего сверх этого. В конце прибавлял, что его люди копают дальше.   
Прикусив губу, Ямамото убрал листок обратно, но тут же сам себе приказал не огорчаться: в конце концов, он не так уж сильно надеялся, что сразу же всплывет что-нибудь «этакое».  
— Ну, я тогда пойду? — полувопросительно произнес Сасагава, потрепав Дзиро по голове.   
— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Такеши. — Спасибо за то, что приглядывал за моим обормотом все это время.  
Рёхей широко улыбнулся.  
— Он здорово мне помог. Приводи через неделю, с радостью подержу его еще.   
Когда он уже выходил на лестничную площадку, Ямамото запоздало поймал его за рукав толстовки.  
— Послушай, — серьезно сказал он. — Не рассказывай никому, что я здесь.  
— Совсем никому? — зачем-то уточнил Рёхей.  
— Совсем.   
Сасагава задумался, наверняка просчитывая, сможет ли ничего не говорить Хане, а потом просветлел лицом.  
— Будь спокоен! — пообещал он. — Я буду нем, как рыба.   
Такеши благодарно улыбнулся ему в спину и стоял еще некоторое время, пока звуки шагов не стихли окончательно.   
Под коленку ему снова ткнулся Дзиро, а потом жарко задышал и ухватился зубами за джинсы. Ямамото сдал назад, захлопнул дверь и растерянно потер колючий подбородок.  
— Что же мне с тобой теперь делать... — пробормотал он.  
Дзиро жизнерадостно гавкнул и завилял хвостом — его такие мелочи совершенно не интересовали.  
Ямамото вздохнул, почесал Дзиро за ухом и поплелся на кухню, где сделал себе громадную кружку кофе. Засыпав ее сахаром чуть ли не до краев, он отправился в свою «тайную комнату». Там он надел наушники, настроил громкость и приготовился внимать звукам пробуждения Гокудеры Хаято.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующая неделя пролетела перед глазами Ямамото стремительно и дерзко, как дорогой автомобиль с хамоватым водителем, обдав его разнообразными фактами, событиями и открытиями подобно грязным брызгам из лужи.   
Такеши закупил два десятка пачек лапши быстрого приготовления и потратил приличную сумму на постоянные заказы пиццы на дом, обзавелся перманентной щетиной и лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Такая работа была для него непривычна, и поэтому он подошел к ней со всей возможной ответственностью — насколько можно было говорить о слове «ответственность» применительно к Ямамото Такеши.  
Гокудера Хаято, по его скромному мнению, жил крайне скучной и обыденной жизнью, в которой совершенно точно не хватало приключений и не было места романтике. Утром он просыпался, долго лежал в своей постели, а потом поднимался — почему-то всегда резко, одним рывком, — и начинал ходить по спальне, шурша одеждой. Потом в ванной шумела вода, и Хаято обрывочно напевал что-то. Что именно, Такеши не угадывал ни разу — он вообще слабо разбирался в музыке.   
У Гокудеры была дурная привычка бросать на пол полотенце, забывать про кипящую на плите еду и каждый вечер играть на рояле. Последний занимал в его жизни поразительно много места: Хаято настраивал звук, часами мог возиться, пытаясь выдать именно ту мелодию, которая его устраивала бы, хотя играл он, в основном, только в барах — по словам Бьянки, после переезда ее брат оборвал почти все связи, предпочтя устроенную отцом карьеру заработкам в баре своего друга.   
Слушая, как он ходит по квартире, иногда что-то бормоча или напевая хрипловатым голосом, Такеши рассеянно гладил Дзиро по голове и вслушивался, вслушивался и вслушивался — не появится ли в звуках что-то новое, будет ли какой-то знак.   
Но ничего нового не было.  
Ямамото ходил по квартире вместе с ним, закуривал на ходу и разгонял ладонью светлый дым. Слушал чужое дыхание, сдерживая свое до тех пор, пока не начинал задыхаться. Дзиро наблюдал за ним с занимаемого им дивана, настороженно поставив уши торчком.   
Ямамото варил кофе, когда варил Гокудера, сыпал в кружку много сахара и улыбался, когда слышал, как Хаято ругается — он совершенно не умел варить кофе, но не оставлял попыток.   
Такая жизнь казалась Такеши скучной, слишком обычной, уютной и спокойной — и тем быстрее росло в нем беспокойство.   
— Эй, Дзиро, — окликал он своего пса, чтобы не разговаривать с пустотой. — Как считаешь, что это может быть?   
Дзиро неопределенно вздыхал, не сводя с него темных блестящих глаз, и вилял хвостом. Ямамото кивал и подтверждал:  
— Точно, дружище, — нарочито серьезно говорил он. — Тут что-то не то. Почему Бьянки так обеспокоена? Неужели Хаято так быстро уехал из дома?   
Дзиро широко зевал, показывая внушительные клыки, и Такеши отворачивался, понимая, что ничего от него не добьется.  
Это дело ему и нравилось, и не нравилось. Он думал, что будет совсем просто, что Гокудера Хаято окажется или маменькиным сынком, или малолетним раздолбаем, любителем приводить в гости шумную компанию и отрываться ночи напролет, но все оказалось иначе. Гокудера Хаято был похож на высохшего монаха, который спрятался в молодом, полном сил теле. Он выглядел опасным и привлекательным, но жил тихо, и это сбивало с толку. Это усыпляло бдительность и заставляло терять хватку, а для Такеши это было хуже смерти. Интуиция во весь голос кричала, что не стоит верить всему, что лежит на поверхности, но реальность выглядела настолько безобидно, что Ямамото стал сомневаться в себе.   
Еще его стала затягивать такая тихая, обыденная, простая жизнь. И Гокудера Хаято, который просыпался в десять часов утра, долго лежал, тихо вдыхая и выдыхая, а потом шел в душ, закуривая на ходу. Который редко выходил из дома, а еще реже — звонил кому-то. И иногда выбирался в бар на работу.   
Когда ему звонили, тихо щелкало записывающее устройство, которое установил Хибари в их первый и единственный визит сюда. В такие моменты Ямамото напряженно застывал перед монитором — напрягался всем телом так, что звенела каждая мышца в теле, и слушал, пытаясь не упустить ни единого сказанного слова, не упустить ни единой детали, которая могла бы показаться ему необычной и странной. Часто звонившими оказывались немногочисленные друзья Хаято — они интересовались, как дела, рассказывали о своих жизнях, спрашивали что-то неинтересное для дела и делились своими планами.   
С каждым звонком Такеши все больше убеждался, что Хаято либо чист, как слеза младенца, либо ведет тщательно скрываемую двойную жизнь.   
Однажды ему позвонил мужчина по имени Шамал. Ямамото читал газету, рассеянно прислушиваясь к разговору: звонивший долго расспрашивал Гокудеру о его делах, о том, как тот живет и не собирается ли он жениться. Хаято отвечал односложно и без видимого удовольствия: «нормально», «я в порядке», «ничего страшного» и «нет, не собираюсь», которыми он пытался отделаться от собеседника, звучали похоже на оскорбления. Голос у него был раздраженный, напряженный, но, что выглядело странно, практически покорный. Так мирятся с больным зубом, который пока что нет возможности удалить.   
Ямамото нахмурился и уставился в потолок: что-то подсказывало, будто он напал на ниточку. Только к чему вела эта ниточка?   
Шамал хрипловато смеялся и шутливо корил Гокудеру за то, что тот, должно быть, решил оставить мать без внуков. Ямамото хмыкнул, ожидая услышать, как будет недовольно бурчать Хаято, но тот отреагировал настолько бурно, что Ямамото подскочил:  
— Сколько можно! — крикнул он дрожащим от ярости голосом. — Сколько я должен буду вспоминать об этом, Шамал! И года не прошло!  
— Прости-прости, — притворно согласился мужчина. Его голос стал недобро-насмешливым. — Я и не думал, что ты все еще переживаешь.  
Гокудера тяжело, сорванно дышал в трубку, и Такеши боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не упустить какую-нибудь деталь. Что-то, объясняющее, какого черта здесь происходит.  
— Знаешь, — хрипло сказал Хаято после долгой паузы. — Не показывайся мне на глаза, понял? Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.   
— Что ты, что ты, — Шамал вовсю развлекался. — Я и подумать не мог, что тебя так заденут мои слова. Все-таки вы с матерью...  
— Я любил ее, — оборвал его Гокудера. Он хрипло и часто дышал. — Иди к черту, ты меня достал.  
Послышались частые гудки — Хаято бросил трубку.   
Ямамото стянул наушники и задумчиво прикусил заусенец на пальце. В голове моментально стали роиться мысли. Кто такой Шамал? Почему Гокудера так бешено реагирует на невинные, в общем-то, вопросы? Что произошло между этими двумя? Есть ли связь между тем, что случилось когда-то, и тем, что происходит сейчас?  
Дзиро позади жалобно заскулил, и Ямамото вырвался из задумчивого оцепенения. Ему казалось, что еще немного — и у него вскипит мозг, так что пес отвлек его очень своевременно.  
Такеши почувствовал, что ему нужен воздух. Много воздуха.   
— Что, Дзиро? — позвал он, поднимаясь со стула и потягиваясь. — Хочешь пройтись?  
Дзиро понятливо ухватил его зубами за штанину и потащил в сторону прихожей. Он явно хотел пройтись, возможно, даже сильнее Такеши.  
— Эй, эй! — Ямамото замахал руками в жалких попытках удержать равновесие. — Я сам могу идти! Отпусти!   
Воодушевленному псу было плевать на возмущение хозяина — впрочем, как и всегда.  
Уже у самой двери у Такеши зазвонил телефон.   
Изворачиваясь, как змей, он пытался накинуть ветровку и одновременно встать ногами в ботинки. Дзиро крутился под ногами и повизгивал от восторга, всячески мешая сборам.  
— Алло? — легкомысленно вопросил у трубки Ямамото, не глядя отвечая на вызов.  
— Ты что это такой бодрый сегодся? — с подозрением спросил на том конце провода голос Хару.  
— О, милая, это ты, — нервно рассмеялся Ямамото, оглядываясь в поисках поводка. Дзиро, рыча, уже расправлялся с его старой кожаной перчаткой, которая случайно выпала из кармана. — Фу, Дзиро, нельзя! Нельзя! Отпусти! Выплюнь!  
— Надеюсь, сейчас он портит тебе что-нибудь важное, — злорадно сказала вредная Хару.   
— Ты так жестока, — пожаловался Такеши, присаживаясь на корточки и пытаясь выдернуть из пасти собаки основательно обслюнявленную перчатку. — Есть новости?  
— Никаких, — радостно ответила Миура. — Кроме, разве что, одной.  
Такеши зарычал на Дзиро и тот в ответ вздыбил загривок. Перчатка по-прежнему находилась у него в плену.  
— Боги, да чем ты там занимаешься?! — испугалась Хару.   
— Неважно, — пропыхтел Ямамото. Перчатка почти поддалась. — Что за новость?   
— Ах да, — сладенько протянула Миура, и Такеши преисполнился смутных подозрений. — Тут тебя караулит один тип. Не только денно, но и нощно тоже.  
Ямамото от удивления выпустил почти отвоеванную перчатку из рук и сел на задницу. Дзиро победно взвизгнул — настолько, насколько это может сделать собака.  
— Что за тип? — шепотом поинтересовался Ямамото.  
— Ну… как тебе сказать, — протянула Хару задумчиво. — Он такой огромный, а в глазах у него, как у резинового пупса, — ни грамма интеллекта. Представился Морисимой, сказал, что должен тебе что-то. Ты не знаешь, о чем он говорил?  
Ладонь Такеши, в которой был телефон, моментально вспотела.   
— Ты не с его женой месяц назад зажигал, любовь моя? — ехидно поинтересовалась Хару. — Рога у этого типа даже в дверь с трудом пролезли.  
— Надеюсь, ты не сказала ему, где я теперь живу? — обеспокоенно спросил Такеши.  
Учитывая, что памятная встреча некоторое время назад состоялась именно у этого дома, жизнь Ямамото стала немного опаснее. Хару — насмешливый гонец с плохими новостями.   
— Что ты, — заверила его та. — Если ты загремишь в больницу или, что хуже, не сможешь больше работать, то я тоже окажусь у разбитого корыта.   
— Ах ты…  
— К тому же, к моему величайшему огорчению, ты мой друг, — печально вздохнула Миура. — Кто же сдает своих друзей, даже таких никчемных?  
— Я обязательно тебе отомщу, — мрачно сказал Такеши.   
Хару фыркнула.  
— Я сказала, что ты в отпуске, — деловито сообщила она. Такеши так и представил, как она поправляет тоненькие очки. — Думаю, он не поверил — его машина уже вторые сутки стоит напротив входа.   
Такеши тяжело сглотнул, ощущая, что недавно выпитый кофе превращается в его желудке в камень.   
— Мне его даже немного жаль, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжила давняя подруга. — Похоже, он выбирается из машины только для того, чтобы купить поесть и сбегать по малой нужде. Так что не появляйся в офисе пока, хорошо? Новости я буду сообщать тебе по телефону.  
— Спасибо, — сердечно поблагодарил Ямамото. — Ты лучшая.  
— Оставь свои потуги на вежливость для фифы, — фыркнула Миура. — Кстати, она приходила сегодня утром.  
— Да? — оживился Такеши, стараясь не думать, что его перчатка уже, похоже, почти съедена. — Надеюсь, ты дала ей мой номер телефона?  
— Конечно же нет, — оскорбилась Хару. — За кого ты меня принимаешь. Я еще имею толику сочувствия к ближнему своему — бедной женщине ни к чему такое приключение. Но я назначила вам встречу. Помнишь кафе на площади? «Фелиция». Завтра в полдень она будет ждать там.  
Ямамото глупо улыбнулся. Фифа Бьянки и ее круглые коленки — что может быть прекраснее?  
— Ты настоящий друг, — проникновенно сообщил он Хару. — Ты знаешь об этом?  
— Разумеется, — подтвердила та невозмутимо. — И так как я знаю, что тебе обязательно захочется закрутить с ней интрижку, то хочу разрушить твои мечты заранее: фифа давно и благополучно замужем за одним хлыщом. Поэтому не вздумай. Или будь осторожен, хотя о чем я говорю.  
На лицо Такеши набежала тень.   
— Настоящую любовь ничто не остановит! — заявил он с мрачным пафосом.  
— Настоящую пулю от итальянского мафиози тоже ничто не остановит, — сухо парировала Миура. — Поскольку я не хочу остаться без работы, то настоятельно советую подумать о ком-нибудь другом.   
— Вот оно что, — кисло сказал Ямамото.  
Он был любвеобильным, но не дураком.  
— А ты как хотел, — развеселилась Хару. — Такие фифы живут долго, счастливо и не с такими неудачниками.  
— Хару, — горько вздохнул Ямамото. — Может, ты меня пожалеешь?  
— Иди к черту, — с достоинством отозвалась та. — Я тебе друг, а не носовой платок. Подбери сопли и думай о задании. Как твой объект?  
— Цветет и пахнет, — сердито ответил Такеши, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Дзиро радостно дожевывал его перчатку.   
— О, — неопределенно отозвалась напарница. — Неужели?  
— Ой… — отмахнулся он. — Живет у себя, как монах, ни погулять, ни девочек пригласить. Вообще никого! Даже представить не могу, что заставило Бьянки разволноваться. Хотя, знаешь, звонил тут тип по имени Шамал…  
— Я попытаюсь попросить Хибари узнать, кто это, — задумалась Хару.   
В ее голосе слышалось неподдельное сомнение — с Хибари всегда было непросто договориться. Для этого надо было быть Ямамото.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул тот.  
Дзиро тихонько, очень грустно завыл — перчатка заняла его ненадолго.   
— Прости, я должен идти, — опомнился Такеши. — Дзиро со скуки только что сгрыз мою перчатку. Пойду отведу его погулять.  
— Удачи, — бодро пожелала Хару. — И не забудь — завтра в полдень у тебя рандеву с замужней женщиной. Повторяю, с замужней. Усек?  
— Усек.  
Связь прервалась.  
Ямамото сунул телефон в карман, прицепил к ошейнику Дзиро поводок и вывел собаку из квартиры.

 

Выйдя из дома, Такеши моментально провалился в чернильную тьму, в которой расплескался желтый свет от фонарей. Площадка перед домом оказалась неожиданно пустой. Такеши покрутил головой, убеждаясь, что никто не видит, а потом с облегчением выдохнул и, воровато оглядываясь, подтянул Дзиро поближе.   
— Вот что, мой друг, — зашептал он. — Сегодня ты будешь на целых двадцать минут свободен, как ветер. И только попробуй повести себя как свинья и не вернуться ко мне спустя это время.  
Дзиро жарко дышал ему на руки и норовил облизнуть ладони, пока Ямамото отцеплял поводок. Закончив с поводком, Такеши потрепал Дзиро за загривок и отступил на шаг — как раз вовремя. Почуяв свободу, пес радостно гавкнул, пару раз повернулся вокруг собственной оси и с оглушительным треском прыгнул в ближайшие кусты.   
Ямамото постоял, послушал удаляющийся треск, а потом присел на детские качели и закурил, разглядывая многоэтажку, в которой поселился на неопределенный срок.   
Вот окно квартиры, где жил Гокудера Хаято. Окно светилось приглушенным мерцающим светом — Хаято смотрел телевизор. Ямамото закрыл глаза и представил, как тот сидит на диване, уставившись в экран скучающим сонным взглядом.   
Если бы Ямамото разбудили посреди ночи и спросили, что любит смотреть Гокудера Хаято, он без запинки смог бы ответить: фантастику, новости, научно-популярные передачи.   
Такеши задумчиво вздохнул, глянул на тусклые точки звезд и оттолкнулся ногами от земли. Качели протяжно заскрипели.   
— Черт, — пробормотал он, останавливаясь.   
В кустах страшно затрещало, а потом в бледно-желтый круг света от фонаря выскочил довольный жизнью Дзиро. Глаза у него блестели нездоровой радостью.  
— Ты наверняка что-то натворил, — с подозрением сообщил ему Такеши.   
Дзиро шумно выдохнул и снова пошел в сторону кустарника, принюхиваясь к чему-то на земле.  
— Чудесный у вас пес, — негромко заметили над плечом Такеши, и тот, чуть не проглотив от неожиданности окурок, повернулся на голос.   
У незнакомца была доброжелательная улыбка и хитро прищуренные темные глаза. Через его плечо был перекинут длинный хвост иссиня-черных волос — настолько роскошных на вид, что Ямамото даже немного позавидовал.   
— Благодарю, — неловко отозвался он.  
— Извините, если напугал, — повинился незнакомец, улыбаясь. — Просто проходил мимо и не мог не остановиться — я обожаю собак. А вы наш новый сосед, верно?  
Такеши кивнул, не забывая при этом широко и глуповато улыбаться. Сам он лихорадочно вспоминал, где он видел это лицо и как его могли звать.   
— Да, — ответил он легкомысленно. — Я переехал две недели назад.   
— Точно-точно, — кивнул незнакомец. — Надеюсь, вам тут понравится. Простите, что допрашиваю, просто у вас замечательный пес, и неловко было подходить, не зная его хозяина. Меня зовут Рокудо Мукуро. Я тоже тут живу.  
В голове Ямамото моментально вспыхнула призрачная лампочка. Точно! Он видел этого типа на одной из фотографий, которые выдал ему Сквало. Рокудо Мукуро, двадцать шесть, хозяин небольшого бара за углом, в котором, по слухам, была очень приличная музыка. И где время от времени играл Гокудера Хаято.   
— Ямамото Такеши, — сказал он, пожимая узкую ладонь и черной перчатке. — Приятно познакомиться.   
Мукуро кивнул.  
— А этот замечательный пес?..  
— Дзиро, — сообщил Ямамото. — Крайне невоспитанный.  
Мукуро засмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Такому псу можно простить даже невоспитанность, — наставительно сообщил он. — Ну что ж, простите за беспокойство. Мне надо идти. Приходите как-нибудь в «Кокуе».   
Ямамото кивнул и выбросил в урну окурок.   
Мукуро скрылся в доме, тихо прикрыв входную дверь. Ямамото глубоко вздохнул, и его лицо резко потеряло глуповатое и доброжелательное выражение. Отчего-то сосед показался ему весьма скользким типом.   
Наверное, стоило бы разузнать о нем побольше.   
Такеши потер подбородок с начавшей пробиваться щетиной, вздохнул и снова уставился на окна квартиры Гокудеры. Надо бы пробраться туда еще раз. За тот единственный раз, что удалось там побывать, у Ямамото сложилось впечатление, что его объект и впрямь живет как монах. Чисто. Ничего компрометирующего.   
Хотя стоило бы посмотреть получше. И у Такеши еще не было возможности исследовать спальню и ванную. Как показывала практика, это самые богатые на улики места.   
Такеши растер лицо, вздохнул и посмотрел на преданно сидевшего у его ног Дзиро.   
— Ну, что смотришь? — усмехнулся он дружелюбно. Потом подобрал узловатую палку, которая валялась у качелей, осмотрелся и зашвырнул ее в кусты.  
Дзиро радостно гавкнул и побежал за ней.  
Такеши невозмутимо зажег еще одну сигарету и прикрыл глаза.

 

***

 

В офисе Хибари Кёи царила привычная атмосфера убийственного и непробиваемого спокойствия. Обитавший в «предбаннике» Кусакабе Тецуя с меланхоличным выражением лица стоял под дверью в кабинет, прислонившись ухом к замочной скважине. Из-за двери слышалось чье-то жалобное поскуливание.   
Оценив знакомую картину, Миура Хару заметно приободрилась. Поправив на носу тоненькую оправу очков, она сложила руки на груди и деликатно кашлянула, давая знать о своем присутствии. Кусакабе вздрогнул всем плотным, хорошо кормленым телом, а потом приложил палец к губам, призывая к молчанию.   
— Мне нужен Хибари, — сделав вид, что не поняла намека, заявила Хару.   
Кусакабе страшно подвигал бровями и снова стал напряженно вслушиваться. На его лице появилось сосредоточенное выражение.   
— У меня к нему крайне важное дело, — не отступила Миура, прошла чуть вперед и нахально уселась за стол Тецуи.   
Переложила с места на место несколько документов, сдвинула в сторону чашку с остывающим чаем и подвигала мышкой. Монитор сразу же ожил, являя взгляду экран и фоновое изображение с не совсем одетой женщиной. Оценив размер прекрасных глаз, Хару хмыкнула и перевела взгляд на Кусакабе.   
— Уйди из-за моего стола, — страшным шепотом просемафорил он и снова приложился ухом к двери.   
— Кто у него? — не удержавшись, спросила Хару.  
Кусакабе махнул рукой — мол, черт с тобой, я сейчас.  
Поскуливание за дверью вдруг превратилось в перепуганные крики, но настолько неразборчивые, что Хару ничего так и не поняла. Кусакабе вздохнул и отошел от двери, а потом чинно сел на стул рядом с ней и сложил на коленях руки, как примерный школьник.   
Моментом позже дверь с треском распахнулась, и из кабинета спиной вперед вылетел какой-то хлыщ.   
— Надоел, — с ледяным спокойствием припечатал голос Хибари из кабинета.   
— Что вы себе позволяете! — в истерике вопил хлыщ, размахивая тонкими руками-веточками. Пиджак у него основательно помялся. — Я это просто так не оставлю!  
Из кабинета послышался скрежет отодвигаемого стула, и хлыщ с воем выкатился из офиса, несколько раз слепо ударившись в двери и ругаясь на чем свет стоит.  
Хару застыла за столом Кусакабе с круглыми глазами, а потом, опомнившись, крикнула:  
— Хибари, привет! Как поживает твоя канарейка?  
Настала могильная тишина.  
— Только не ты, — наконец, отозвался Хибари Кея.  
Кусакабе закрыл лицо руками и затрясся от едва сдерживаемого хохота.


End file.
